Enchanted Science Fair (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see Enchanted Science Fair (disambiguation). "Enchanted Science Fair" aired as the sixth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the thirtieth overall. It was also produced as the sixth episode of season two. Summary When and her friends are broken into teams for the Enchanted Science Fair, their competitive streaks come out, endangering all their projects and friendships. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * Prince Desmond * Prince Khalid * Princess Vivian * Flora * Fauna * King Roland II * Cedric Villains: * None Other characters: * Merryweather * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Princess Clio (no lines) * Princess Penelope (no lines) * Princess Mae (no lines) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Princess Maya (no lines) * Wormwood * Goodwyn (portrait; cameo) * Winnifred (portrait; cameo) * Amber and Desmond's coachman * Sofia and James's coachman * Vivian and Khalid's coachman (only appearance) * Crankle (first appearance) * Queen Miranda * Violet (no lines) * Prince Chad (no lines) * Princess Hildegard (no lines) * Empress Lin-Lin (no lines) * Queen Anya (no lines) * Queen Cecily (no lines) * Emperor Quon (no lines) * King Nasir (no lines) Locations * Royal Preparatory Academy * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Cedric's workshop ** Mist Bowl Mountain * Onoclove (only time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Hocus-crocus (only appearance) * Carrots * Peppermint (only appearance) * Ogre Handbook (only appearance) * Apples * Oranges * Floating solar system (only appearance) Vehicles * Stagecoaches Cast Songs * "Friendship Is the Formula" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Carter Crocker Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Keith Ferguson as Ogre, Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond, Tress MacNeille as Merryweather, Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid * Additional Voices: Jess Harnell, Keith Ferguson * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Aldina Dias, Viki Anderson, Kurt Anderson, Eugene Salandra * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Tim Allen * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo, Todd Frederikson * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Sy G. Thomas * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden, Carole Holliday, Connor Flynn * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden, Jill Stirdivant * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Disney Press published a book adaptation on September 2, 2014. * Jaden Betts replaces Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid. * Joshua Carlon replaces Maxim Knight as Prince Desmond. * At the end of the song, broke the fourth wall by winking at the camera. * The ogre's name is revealed to be Crankle in "The Princess Prodigy". Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes